


Alohomora

by feverbeats



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-12
Updated: 2010-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feverbeats/pseuds/feverbeats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Episkey</em>, Tonks writes in her messy scrawl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alohomora

  
The fifth time they lie in bed together, they actually manage to speak to each other in something beyond breathless, desperate sounds. For once, they have time, or at least they allow themselves to feel that way.

Remus is naked and Tonks is wearing a loose button-down shirt, torn at one shoulder. It's half unbuttoned, twitching aside to allow Remus a few glimpses of her thin frame. She doesn't know if he wants to see. This is the first time he's been fully undressed around her.

Living half in and half out of clothes, half in and half out of love, they seem to have nonetheless reached some sort of agreement.

Instead of touching each other, they're holding their wands. Remus's knuckles are white.

This was Tonks's idea, because she's the one who always has the ideas, who always has to make the first move. There's still a bruise on her shoulder from where Remus slammed her against a wall, trying to kiss her or trying to get her to stop kissing him. She doesn't begrudge him that small measure of violence, but they can't go on this way, with bruises being the only marks they leave on each other.

"All right," Remus says huskily. "You first."

Tonks forces her face into a smile and leans over him. Inky black letters fall from the end of her wand onto the skin of Remus's arm, pooling and solidifying there like wax. At first, she simply writes _hello_. She smiles at him tentatively. "Hello."

"Wotcher," Remus replies, the edges of his expression softening.

Propping himself up on the pillows better with one hand, he angles his wand toward her and writes, _Tonks_ across her breastbone where it's visible between the folds of her shirt. It means nothing, of course, his writing her own name on her body, but it's a start.

She shifts closer to him, leaning against the curve of his body with caution. This relationship is still new and sparking against her skin, and she doesn't want to trip up. New words drip from her wand, the word _lumos_ three times across Remus's belly. He twitches almost imperceptibly and she wonders if her words tickle. His didn't feel like anything at all.

He returns her spell with one of his own, writing _point me_. The words snake up her leg, hesitant and unsure, and she draws a quick breath.

This time, she presses her wand directly against Remus's skin, right over his heart. To his credit, he doesn't flinch. _Episkey_, Tonks writes in her messy scrawl. It's a messy spell, too, not elegant or beautiful-sounding as some healing spells. It gets the job done, though.

He smiles crookedly at her and writes something long and complicated over the curve of her breast, a long healing spell she doesn't remembers from school and can't seem to place. Remus hums faintly under his breath as he drips the words out.

_Vulnera Sanatur_. The words waver on her skin, refusing to melt away. They make her flesh feel tight and prickly in all the wrong ways, but she tries to shrug the feeling off. This is about them and about now, no ghosts or wolves or monsters.

_Alohomora_, she flicks fiercely out of her wand, and this time the words curl around Remus's cock, making his hips jerk upward. Tonks writes it again, unlocking, unlocking, pulling him out of himself.

"Hey," Remus says a little breathily, bracing himself against the bed with one elbow.

Tonks shuts her eyes and stubbornly writes the spell again. She can hear Remus's breath speeding up and can tell that he's trying to control it. She keeps her eyes shut.

When she opens them, Remus's back is arched, his hands tense against the sheets. The ink is wrapped around his cock, swirling and dark, and his hips are jerking into the air frantically. She thinks maybe it's beautiful, but it's also incredibly sad.

When Remus comes, the words start to fade almost immediately. Tonks wants to say, _touch me, touch me_, but she can't make herself speak.

He looks at her with something like betrayal. Then he raises his wand to his own temple and writes _Occlumens_ across his forehead. This is a lock her spell won't break.

She wants to scream at him that knowing someone isn't so dangerous, but she can't make her lips move and the tip of her wand is dry in her hand.


End file.
